cbdfandomcom-20200214-history
Competition Blind Date:The Series
Competition Blind Date:The Series, is a series of shows which had the title of Competition Blind Date along with them. There were 10 seasons which belong to the Competition Blind Date series belongs to. The series was later dropped after the 10th series. Competition Blind Date:Season 1 *The First season of Competition Blind Date featured Brianne Robertson-Armstrong, a college girl who has not had very good luck with love. She was given 13 to decide which one she would find true love with. In the end, she chose Slash Froman, but on the reunion show, he broke up with her leaving her without love. It aired in the summer of 2004. The series was hosted by comedian Kathy Griffin. : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant won the competition, but later dumped on reunion show. Contestants went onto these shows. Competition Blind Date:Season 2 The Second season of Competition Blind Date featured Sebastian Crocker, a very rich businessman who was looking for a woman to spend the rest of his life with. He was given 16 women. In the End, he chose LaShay Stinson as his partner. They separated after three years together. It aired in the summer of 2005. The series was hosted by Comedian, Frank Caliendo. : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant won the competition. Contestants went onto these shows. Competition Blind Date:Season 3 *The Third Season of Competition Blind Date 20 Singles: Featured 10 single men and 10 single women competing on dates with each other to win $50,000. Each episode, the singles decided which person they would want to date with on that episode. Then during the episode, the couples who were matched for that episode would each go out on dates. After the dates, all of the contestants vote on the couple which they do not want in the game any longer. This continued until the final 6 singles played an individual game. By not being couples, they each went on dates as to their liking. They eliminated one person out of the game. In the End, The eliminated players voted Icyss Neral-Apoko as the winner of $50,000. It aired in the summer of 2006. The series was hosted by actor Mark E. Wahlberg. *Each Single is stated with the person they dated for that episode. : Pink indicates the player is a female. : Blue indicates the player is a male : NO Indicates the player did not date anyone that episode. : White indicates the player was not voted off in that episode and, who was their date. : Red indicates the player was eliminated and, the player they dated the day they were eliminated. : Green indicates the player won the game. Contestants went onto these shows. Competition Blind Date:Season 4 The Fourth Season of Competition Blind Date featured Brianne Robertson-Armstrong, the girl who was dumped on the very first season. The producers have given her another chance at love by adding more men and more drama. 16 guys were handpicked by producers. 5 Guys were from the first season. And 5 guys were one of the contestants 5 brothers. Brianne chose Hans Pieters as the winner on episode 10 but, they have broken up after the reunion show. Determined to find true love, Brianne was given a third chance. She was told to bring back 4 guys she thought was a wrong decision to eliminate. She chose Shawn Caracoza, Bruno Sessali, George Nathan and Shawn Banks. She eliminated Bruno and Sean B. on episode 12. On the second season finale, she wanted both men to perform a challenge to see how much they loved her. Sean C. completed his challenge. George decided not to do his and with that she picked Sean C. as the offical winner. They separated two months later. It aired in the summer/fall of 2007. The season was hosted by game show host, Roger Lodge. : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant was Eliminated before eliminations. : The contestant voluntarily left the competition : The contestant voluntarily left the competition then was brought back into the competition. : The contestant was chosen by producers : The contestant is one of Jason's brothers. : The contestant is returning for the second season. : The contestant won the competition : The contestant was eliminated by producer picked contestants and later added his 5 brothers to the competition. : The contestant was brought back to decide the winner. : The contestant was originally the winner but broke up on the reunion show. Contestants went onto these shows. Competition Blind Date:Season 5 See Gentleman's School (Season 1) Competition Blind Date:Season 6 The Sixth Season of Competition Blind Date features George Nathan, a guy who was on the fourth season and became runner up twice. Determined to find true love, he is given 27 ladies and he must choose one to be his true love. In the first episode, he eliminated 9 girls due to due to dissatisfaction. In the end, he chose May Park instead of Alisa "Alcohol" Reyes. to be his love. George and May are still together. It aired in the fall of 2008. The series was hosted by actor, Robert Ben Garant. *In Episode 1, George was told to eliminate 5 girls but instead he eliminated 9 due to the fact he did not like them. *The series was supposed to last 6 episodes but due to eliminations it ended up being 10 episodes. : The contestant was brought back into the competition : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant won the competition. Contestants also appeared in Competition Blind Date:Season 7 In the seventh season of Competition Blind Date, Brianne Robetson-Armstrong is given one final chance to find true love. She does, and picks Neil Santorun-Armstrong. They are married and have three children. It aired in the late winter of 2009. It was hosted by comedian Kennedy. Contestants appeared in Competition Blind Date:Season 8:Real Gilligan's Island Competition Blind Date season 8, had past 28 contestants competing in a Gilligan's Island parody. The season was won by Maryann character-Callie Samson. It aired in the spring of 2010. It was hosted by Adam Corolla. Contestants also appeared in Competition Blind Date:Season 9:Dave Navarro Swings Both Ways The ninth season of Competition Blind Date featured musician Dave Navarro having 15 men and 15 women compete to be his partner. He eliminated the remaining eight contestants on the fourth episode. It aired directly after season 8 in the spring of 2010. It was hosted by comedian Margaret Cho. Contestants also went to appear in Competition Blind Date:Season 10:Neil Patrick Harris Gets Played The tenth and final season of Competition Blind Date featured actor Neil Patrick Harris having 16 guys compete to be his partner. The catch is some of the guys are not gay and are there strictly to fool him. If he picked a straight guy, he would walk away single. He decided not to pick any of the final 2 guys (one was gay, one was straight) for reasons unknown, and they both split the prize money. It aired directly after season 9 in the spring of 2010. It was hosted by comedian Paul Vogt. Contestants also appeared in. Category:Shows